Compañeros
by Yuuki Otsutsuki-chan
Summary: Elsa de Arendelle ya era un espíritu antes del despertar de Jack, ella era la dama del invierno. En una orden Hombre de la Luna le pidió a la Reina de las Nieves que terminara con la vida de Jackson y le diera parte de sus poderes para convertirlo en Jack Frost, a cambio ella le propuso un trato. Veamos que fue de la vida de estos dos seres tan opuestos.
1. Chapter 1

**Compañeros**

 **Prologo**

 **Desclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians y Frozen pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, lo único mio es la trama de esta historia que escribo sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener (o eso intentare)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elsa.

Soy Elsa, la Reina de las Nieves, espíritu del invierno y antigua reina de Arendell.

Han pasado 100 años desde que morí, en un atentado contra mi vida que resulto con una espada clavada en medio de mi corazón y el fin de mi vida como mortal. 100 años de aislamiento en donde nadie podía verme u oírme.

En ese momento me encontraba en el balcón de mi castillo de hielo en la montaña norte, aquel que hice en aquella lejana huida donde descubrí de lo que soy capaz, viendo la hermosa luna llena. El hombre de la luna me hablaba después de un largo tiempo, me estaba asignando una especie de… misión.

Esta dictaba que al parecer tengo que ir al nuevo mundo (América), terminar con la vida del chico llamado Jakcson Overlant y darle parte de mis poderes para que futuramente fuera un espíritu menor del invierno llamado Jack Frost. Pensé en esa extraña (y cruel) orden durante unos momentos y una súbita idea me invadió.

-Aceptare el trato a cambio de terminar con mi soledad, Jackson al ser ya un espíritu se convierta en mi compañero eterno y yo seré incapaz de lastimarlo con mis poderes de cualquier forma posible.- negocie.

La luna brillo intensamente durante algunos segundos y luego se escondió detrás de las nubes. Él había aceptado.

El trato me parecía justo, yo haría algo que seguramente jamás habría aceptado, pero, a cambio de algo que anhelaba; poder estar con alguien sin herirlo, poder tocar a alguien sin miedo a convertirlo en una estatua de hielo irrompible por toda la eternidad y ese alguien seria el futuro Jack Frost.

Él se convertiría en mi _compañero._

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Hola a todos por primera vez! Soy Yuuki Otsutsuki-chan (Yuuki-chan) y esta es la primera historia que subo a una pagina, últimamente he estadio leyendo muchos Fics de Jelsa y esta idea se me presento de repente.

Aceptare cumplidos, criticas constructivas, tomatazos (no sean muy crueles) y finalmente les pido que sean amables y me dejen reviews.

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Compañeros**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Desclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians y Frozen pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, lo único mío es la trama de esta historia que escribo sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener (o eso intentare).

 **Advertencia** **:** Contiene spoiler.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elsa.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó al verme aparecer repentinamente frente a él, a no más de un metro de distancia sobre el hielo en donde estaba parado. Su tono respetuoso me causo algo de nostalgia, recordé cuando yo aún era tratada siempre de esa manera, con el respeto que exigía una reina...

-Soy Elsa, La Reina de las Nieves.- respondí a la pregunta del recién nacido espíritu, lo observe durante unos mementos maravillándome de su apariencia tan parecida a la mía: piel pálida, cabellos blancos y desordenados brillaban de una forma enigmática bajo la luna, unos ojos azules desconcertados y con algo más que no supe identificar, en ellos pude ver un copo de nieve dibujado; igual que en los míos propios. El aclamado Jack Frost.

Él no respondió a mi presentación, aparentemente sin palabras de forma repentina. Estire mi brazo en lo que parecía un inocente apretón de manos, aunque esa no era para nada mi intención, el estrecho mi mano por puro instinto y sus tacto me pareció agradable, estábamos a la misma temperatura.

Me concentre en inyectar mis poderes de forma violente contra su piel para ver si se congelaba, vi como se sobresaltaba de inmediato, pero se mantuvo quieto; cuando vi que su mano no se congelaba y solo se cubría de fina escarcha lo jale con toda mis fuerzas hacia mí.

-¿Qué...?- no llego siquiera a terminar su pregunta cuando mis labios ya se habían estrellado contra su frente en un beso y de inmediato supe que borre todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada, dejando solo los de su muy reciente vida como espíritu.

- _Esto es despreciable.-_ pensé en lo que estaba haciendo y de forma inmediata e inevitable recordé el por qué lo hacía.

 _"Me encontraba observándolos sabiendo que ellos no podían verme, había hecho adelgazar el hielo del lago donde Jackson Overland junto con su hermana patinaban. Mi propósito era que él cayera dentro del agua helada, sus músculos se agarrotarían y no podría siquiera intentar nadar. Perecería ahogado._

 _Fue un gran alivio ver como salvaba a su hermana de un final igual al suyo próximo con aquel cayado, no soportaría eliminar una vida sin propósito alguno. Y justo como planee, el hielo se termino de romper y él cayó en lo que sería su final._

 _Vi como su hermana entraba en pánico y lo llamaba desesperadamente, pero, al ver que su hermano no saldría más de ahí se fue desconsolada. Me senté a esperar sobre el agua congelada y horas después, con el Hombre de la Luna en lo alto del firmamento, pude ver y sentir su transformación._

 _Se sintió como si desgarran un pedazo de mí, me habían quitado una parte de mi poder. Al recuperarme vi como el hielo recién formado se rompía y de este salía flotando un Jackson muy cambiado, su cabello y ojos castaños habían cambiado su color a blanco y azul respectivamente y su piel era tan pálida como la mía, era Jack Frost. Me escondí de inmediato sabiendo que podría verme al ser ya un espíritu, quería ver cómo reaccionaba con sus nuevas habilidades._

 _Sinceramente, fue muy cómico ver su desconcierto y más aún como descubría sus poderes; al parecer aquel cayado salvavidas serbia para canalizar sus habilidades, patinó de forma torpe por el lago dejando escarcha a su paso y carcajeándose de una forma que era contagiosa._

 _-_ Tendré que enseñarle a patinar. _\- se me paso por la cabeza como quien no quiere la cosa. Lo vi intentar volar, pero el intento fue pésimo y termino estrellándose contra el suelo, otra cosa más que enseñarle. Empezó a patinar de nuevo, pero se detuvo de repente como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante._

 _-¡Hermana!- llamó y recordé que él aún tenía sus recuerdos. Eso se volvería un estorbo en mi plan, si Jack sabía que lo aleje de forma egoísta de aquella vida que observe era aparentemente feliz seguramente me tomaría rencor y eso no sería muy bueno para quien planeaba fuera mi compañero en el resto de mi inmortalidad._

 _Me eleve flotando de donde estaba y salí de mi escondite, para dirigirme donde él estaba con un plan muy egoísta trazándose en mi mente"._

Me despedí de mis recuerdos de forma repentina al sentir como Jack se removía de la ensoñación que había causado mi poder, el se alejo de mi agarre sin saber muy bien que era lo que le había sucedido. Por fin tubo la decencia de presentarse a sí mismo.

-Soy Jack Frost, la luna acaba de decírmelo.- me dijo, al parecer olvidó por completo el anterior incidente del beso que le di, eso era un beneficio. Me pareció que me hablaba con más confianza, yo podía sentir que estaba con alguien igual a mí y estaba segura de que él también podía –Discúlpeme, pero ¿Podría decirme que hace usted aquí?- me preguntó.

-Yo estoy aquí para, junto con la luna, darte la vida y tus nuevos poderes.- respondí.

-¡¿Fue usted quien me dio estas increíbles habilidades!?- estaba muy emocionado.

-Sí, Jack Frost. La luna me pidió que te diera parte de mi poder, y te convirtió en un espíritu; mira lo que puedo hacer.- yo extendí una de mis manos hacia el cielo y de esta hice salir un rayo azulino que se convirtió en miles de copos de nieve.

-Eso fue muy hermoso.- dijo embelesado mientras jugaba con uno de mis copos. Luego siguió con sus preguntas -¿Cómo es eso de que soy un espíritu? ¿Con qué propósito? Y no recuerdo nada…¿Sabe algo de mi pasado?-

-El ser un espíritu significa que ahora eres inmortal y, como viste, tienes un conjunto de habilidades especiales.- empecé a responder el montón de preguntas – Uno de los propósitos con el que fuiste traído fue para acompañarme en mi soledad.- termine por decirle mi propósito egoísta para con su vida –Pero,- agregue –Ese no es el único, la luna tiene para ti un propósito mucho más grande que ese, el cual tienes que descubrir tu mismos. Yo fui traída como espíritu por la luna a petición de la Madre Naturaleza, con el propósito de llevar el invierno por el mundo.- y lo sabía, los únicos espíritus que fueron elegidos por decisión propia del Hombre de la Luna son los cuatro grandes guardianes de la infancia y Pitck Black (pero él era un caso muy diferente al de los guardianes) –Y con respecto a tus recuerdos, no sé nada de tu vida pasada; excepto que fuiste humano como lo fuimos todos los espíritus.-

-¿Qué es eso de que tengo que ser su compañero?- preguntó con algo de recelo, como ignorando mis demás respuestas.

Sentí temor de que se rehusara, así que decidí contarle un poco sobre mí –Fue una de las condiciones que le exigí a la luna a cambio de darte parte de mis poderes, la razón por lo que lo hice es porque llevo tantos, tantos años sola, sin que nadie pueda verme, solo concentrándome en llevar el invierno y no lastimar a nadie con mis destructivos poderes.- respondí mientras observaba mis manos.

-Sus poderes no son peligrosos, no me sucedió cuando los utilizo en mi y… ¿Cómo es eso de que nadie puede verla?- termino preguntando.

Yo sonreí de forma amarga –El no poder lastimarte fue una de las condiciones que le di a la luna y con respecto a lo otro… Te enseñare.- tome una de sus manos y me eleve un tanto del suelo –Vuela conmigo, te vi hacerlo hace un rato.- pedí.

-Está bien.- respondió algo inseguro y se elevo de forma torpe del suelo junto a mí.

Volamos hasta un pueblo cercano y nos detuvimos justo en la entrada de este.

-Ve, quiero que intentes hablar con alguien.- le dije.

-Bien.- se dirigió a un niño y le pregunto dónde se encontraba, pero este solo lo ignoro, intento hablar con varias personas hasta que una termino por atravesarlo como si no estuviera ahí, retrocedió con una cara de espanto hacia donde yo estaba -¡¿Qué fue eso!?- pregunto alterado.

-Ellos no creen en nosotros, por consiguiente, no pueden vernos. No existimos para ellos.- estaba siendo algo cruda, pero era necesario.

-Eso es…- parecía no encontrar la palabra adecuada.

-Horrible, lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, si aceptas mi propuesta, podremos hacernos compañía el resto de nuestra inmortalidad.- tome sus manos que tanto me agradan con algo de timidez –Y sobre tus recuerdos… crearemos nuevos juntos.- le pedí con una sonrisa esperanzada, hace tanto que no sonreía…

Él me miraba con los ojos brillantes mientras se decidía y (para mi alivio) al fin hablo –Está bien, seré su compañero. Prometo que le daré un montón de diversión, quiero ver siempre una sonrisa en su lindo rostro Reina de las Nieves.- me dijo mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Sentía una especie de conexión con él, como si hubiéramos sido creados el uno para el otro (que no era tan alejado de la realidad).

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de puro gusto y mi sonrisa creció más –Puedes llamarme Elsa.-

-Entonces llámeme solo Jack.-

Este sería un nuevo comienzo como _compañeros_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, espero que les guste. Quería agradecerles a todos los que leyeron aquel cortito comienzo (les hablo a ustedes fantasmitas) y responder los reviews:

 **Kirara213:** Muchas gracias por ser el primer comentario, me alegra de sobre manera que mi cortito inicio te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

 **escudodeplata:** Muchas, muchas gracias por tu comentario largo, me alegra que te haya parecido interesante y espero que este capi te guste. Y otro agradecimiento más, ya que gracias a tu review se me termino de ocurrir la idea para terminar el cap.

Y por último, si se dieron cuenta, en una parte del capítulo me inspire en el cuento original de Frozen "La Reina de las Nieves" por Hans Christian Andersen. Aceptare cumplidos, criticas constructivas, tomatazos (no sean muy crueles) y les pido que sean amables con esta pobre escritora y le dejen algunos reviews.

 _Gracias por leer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Compañeros**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Desclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians y Frozen pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, lo único mío es la trama de esta historia que escribo sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener (o eso intentare)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elsa.

Mi mano se deslizó suavemente sobre aquel cabello blanco y espeso, haciendo que soltara un poco de escarcha en el proceso, y no pude evitar pensar en cómo llegamos a esta situación.

Jack Frost justo en este momento se encontraba recostado en mi regazo, con su perfecto rostro contra mi vientre y sus brazos rodeando mi cadera, sus ojos serrados como si durmiera a pesar de no sentir sueño, la sensación de su respiración helada era algo sin sentido para mí...

Estábamos en alguna parte de Europa en este momento, en medio de un claro en algún bosque. Estaba sentada en la nieve suave con mi espalda recostada en un árbol, observando las estrellas y recordando sus nombres mientras acariciaba aquella melena hermosamente despeinada de mi compañero, solo llevábamos juntos unos meses y, sinceramente, habían sido los mejores de mi existencia y mayor parte de mi vida como mortal.

Nos habíamos dedicado a viajar la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos, yo siempre viajaba, pero nunca me había dedicado a observar el mundo tras aquella niebla sin sentimientos y dedicada al deber, Jack era… era testarudo y egocéntrico y algo inseguro, pero también era gentil y divertido, muy divertido. Me había empujado a concentrarme en todo lo maravillosamente hermoso del mundo y en cada ocasión yo me concentraba en ver aquellos ojos claros llenos del asombro de un niño, desde la primera vez que vi aquella expresión se volvió una de mis preferidas.

 _"Aterricé suavemente sobre el balcón de mi amado castillo de hielo con Jack siguiéndome detrás de mí, quería mostrarle el que sería su nuevo hogar. Iba a voltearme cuando lo sentí aterrizar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo pasó a mi lado como un rayo y se posó en medio de mi habitación, su cabeza giraba viéndolo todo, desde la cama hecha de hielo hasta la puerta, mientras yo veía su espalda sintiéndome repentinamente insegura._

 _-¿Estás bien Jack?- pregunté tanteando._

 _-Estoy bien- su voz era plana, me preocupe._

 _-¿Acaso… acaso no te gusta el lugar?- si confirmaba que esa era la razón de su actuar mi ego sería herido irremediablemente._

 _Él se volteo a mirarme rápidamente -¿Está bromeando conmigo?- dejo recostado su cayado en una pared y caminó de regreso hacia mí tomando mis manos entre las suyas, al parecer eso se volverá una costumbre -¡Este castillo es magnífico! ¿Lo hizo usted sola?- su voz denotaba maravilla._

 _Sus ojos eran grandes y hermosos y brillaban en puro asombro, siempre querría ver ese rostro –SÍ, lo hice yo sola.- mi voz tenía una nota de orgullo –Este será nuestro hogar.-_

 _Su sonrisa se amplío –Muchas gracias.- su voz tenía algo parecido a la adoración._

 _La devoción exhibida me hizo sentir algo de culpa, recordando lo que le había hecho al muchacho, pero lo aleje rápidamente de mi mente. Era egoísta, pero la felicidad que empezaba a sentir lo valía._

 _-¿Me enseñaría el resto del lugar?- pregunto, repentinamente tímido._

 _Sonreí -Con gusto.-"_

El resto de ese mes lo mantuve recluido en el castillo con el propósito de observar sus poderes y enseñarle a controlarlos sin importar cuánto se quejara. Como supuse él no era tan poderoso como yo y sus poderes no eran peligrosos, pero había una magia deferente en estos que aun no logro descifrar…

Me concentre en recordar el día de hoy. Había sido divertido.

 _"Jack y yo sobrevolábamos sobre las calles de Londres, entre las nubes espesas y eternamente grises, de mis manos y de su cayado salían pequeños rayos azules, estábamos creando una nevada. Cuando terminamos Jack repentinamente me tomo mi mano tan helada como la de él y me impulsó a bajar._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo Jack?- no supe si sentirme nerviosa o divertida. Él me miro con su sonrisa esplendida._

 _-Solo espere y vera.- se estaba riendo._

 _Mis pies enfundados en tacones de hielo tocaron el suelo y no tarde en mirar a mí alrededor, las casas eran muy humildes y escasas, estábamos en la región pobre de la ciudad. Sentí un tirón en mi brazo y voltee a ver a Jack._

 _-Mire hacia allá.- observe a donde me señalaban su mano y me topé con un grupo de niños, sus ropas eran para el frío y hechas de piel de animal. Nunca solía acercarme mucho a los humanos, siempre me sentía como un peligro para la delicada especie._

 _-Son unos niños- le dije lo obvio._

 _-Exacto y parecen bastante tristes- dijo y ya me estaba hastiando, yo volví a mirar a los infantes._

 _-Es cierto- confirmé._

 _-Arreglemos eso- en su mano creó una bola de nieve perfectamente redonda y en un tiro perfecto se la lanzó a un niño dando directamente en su cabeza, el infante se carcajeo repentinamente y comenzó una guerra de bolas de nieve -Perfecto.- Jack se veía satisfecho._

 _-Te encanta alegrar a las personas, en especial a los niños- él era tan tierno._

 _-Eso es cierto.- su sonrisa era suave –Pero me encanta más hacerla feliz a usted- dijo y repentinamente paso su brazo por mi espalda y el otro por mis rodillas y me cargó al estilo nupcial._

 _-¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!- exigí entre enojada y avergonzada._

 _-No, primero quiero hacer algo.- dijo riéndose para luego salir disparado del suelo y empezar a volar entre las nubes. Forcejee contra su agarre al comienzo, pero finalmente me resigne y me entregué a la agradable sensación de su temperatura helada, cuando era mortal la temperatura de las personas normales siempre me había desagradado, eran demasiado calientes. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y, como sospeche, no había latidos._

 _En conclusión mí a veces irritante compañero aterrizo en un claro en medio de un bosque, estaba atardeciendo y los rayos del sol se reflejan sobre la copa de los pinos y en la nieve en el suelo, era hermoso. Esos eran mis pensamientos hasta que sentí algo frío impactarse en mi nuca, voltee inmediatamente hacia el rostro sonriente de mi compañero._

 _-¿Te atreves a enfrentarte a la Reina de las Nieves?- mi tono era peligroso mientras una enorme esfera de nieve se creaba sobre la cabeza de Jack sin que este se diera cuenta._

 _-Sí me atrevo Majestad.- me respondió e inmediatamente cayó al suelo enterrado bajo nieve –Esta bien, me retracto.- su tono era el de un niño regañado._

 _Me acerque y le tendí una mano para ayudarlo –Buen chico.- dije. Él tomó mi mano y sonrió de forma endemoniada._

 _-No tan bueno- y me aventó hacia el cumulo de nieve en el que lo había dejado para hacerme cosquillas._

 _-D-detente…jajaja… por-por favor…- me retorcía y pataleaba, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Cuando finalmente dejo de torturarme se recostó a mi lado, mi respiración era ligeramente acelerada pero se calmo de inmediato –No vuelvas a hacer eso.- estaba enojada._

 _-No prometo nada.- dijo sonriente._

 _-Idiota.-_

 _-Pero aun así te agrado-_

 _No negué sus palabras, él tenía demasiada razón… me levanté y caminé hacia un pino para sentarme y recostarme contra este, Jack se sentó a mi lado y ambos solo nos dedicamos a mirar el cielo hasta que sentí como mi acompañante recostaba su cabeza de forma repentina en mi regazo._

 _-¿Qué se supone que haces?- mi voz salió estrangulada, era malísima en este tipo de situaciones._

 _-Ponerme cómodo ¿Tiene algo de malo?- sonaba falsamente inocente, yo iba a refutar, pero recordé que en realidad quería dejar avanzar nuestra relación y no quería arruinarlo apartándolo y, además, esto no se sentía tan mal. Él rodeó mis caderas en un abrazo y yo me puse a acariciar aquellos cabellos con inusitada timidez."_

Y así terminé en la situación actual, estaba bastante feliz.

-¿En qué piensa?- pregunto Jack mirándome, su cayado estaba olvidado a un lado de nosotros.

-En que me haces feliz.- la sinceridad se notaria a kilómetros.

Estiró su mano y acarició mi rostro con la punta de aquellos dedos largos y elegantes –Eso me alegra.- agregó con voz aterciopelada y las mejillas rosas. Se quedó mirándome entre sus pestañas gruesas durante un tiempo que me pareció demasiado largo, si mi corazón aun latiera seguramente se habría acelerado.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté, nerviosa.

-Solo que eres demasiado hermosa.-

Irremediablemente mi rostro se pintó de rojo brillante.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia con algito de retraso, les quería decir que no doy un tiempo especifico de actualización, todo depende de si estoy inspirada o no y ademas que cambie el genero de la historia de drama a hurt/comfort, me pareció más apropiado. Espero que les guste porque a mí me pareció algo aburrido, ustedes me dicen que tal y finalmente agradezco a los que pusieron mi historia en favoritos y respondo los reviews:

 **kirara213:** Me emociona que te haya parecido "tierno" y no te preocupes por Elsa, super Jack ya está solucionando el problema.

 **escudodeplata:** Me sigue alegrando que te parezca interesante y tienes razón con lo que escribiste sobre la personalidad de Elsa, digamos que solo quiero darle algo de lo que nunca hizo en la película o en el caso de mi historia, en su vida humana, ser egoísta. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capitulo te guste.

 **Guest:** Saludos, me alegra lo que comentaste y lamento mucho mis "horrores" ortográficos, espero que este cap te guste.

Ahora que lo pienso este capitulo me quedó demasiado "rosa"... Aceptare cumplidos, criticas constructivas, tomatazos (no lastimen mucho mi corazón) y les pido que me dejen reviews que sirven para alimentar mi mente y llaman a mi musa.

 _Gracias por leer._


	4. Chapter 4

**Compañeros**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Desclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians y Frozen pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, lo único mío es la trama de esta historia que escribo sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener (o eso intentare).

.

.

.

.

.

Elsa.

Camine lentamente hacia el silencioso espíritu sentado en el barandal de mi balcón, su cabello relucía plateado a la luz gratificante de la luna y el cayado recubierto de escarcha estaba apoyado en su regazo. Cuando llegue a su lado levanté mi mano y toqué su hombro cubierto por aquella capa marrón.

-¿Estás bien Jack?- las paredes de hielo resonaban con la preocupación que sentía; era lo malo de esta creación, reaccionaba a mis sentimientos como antaño. El chico me miró con sus ojos de copo de nieve de forma indescifrable y luego volvió su mirada a aquel destructor de tinieblas sin responder un vocablo.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?- su voz salió amortiguada, con la sombra de algún sentimiento negativo. La preocupación término por engullirme, Jack nunca actuaba de esta forma y era angustiante que no me respondiera.

-¿Soportar qué?- me sentía un tanto estúpida preguntando tanto, pero en este momento mi cerebro no estaba en sus cabales por tratar de entender al repentinamente taciturno espíritu. Él se demoró un poco en responder, como indeciso, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-El que… que nadie pueda verte, no lo sé, es que siempre pareces tan desinteresada de lo que concierne a la humanidad.-

- _Ah, con que eso era...-_ él últimamente no era tan formal conmigo como antes, y eso me agradaba, pero el desasosiego expresado me arrebató todo el gusto –Ya te lo dije una vez, siempre he sido un peligro para las personas y además… hace mucho tiempo, antes de ser inmortal, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola.- fue raro para mi expresar algo sobre mi pasado, este estaba siempre borroso y no quería descubrir que era lo que me había traumado tanto como para reprimir ciertos recuerdos -Cuando me convertí en la Reina de las Nieves y controlé casi totalmente mis poderes dirigí mi atención a hacer algo que me encantaba, que era llevar la hermosura del invierno por todo el mundo.- eso había sonado demasiado cursi.

Mientras vagaba en el hecho de que le había hablado de mi misma a Jack sentí los dedos de hielo atrapar mi barbilla con delicadeza y me encontré con los ojos azules algo preocupados del joven espíritu. Eso era raro, la última vez que se había acercado tanto fue aquella vez en el bosque y en vista de la vergüenza que me causaba no lo intentó más.

-¡Lo siento!- su voz era alarmada – ¿Te he hecho recordar cosas desagradables?- me sorprendí, parecía haber olvidado sus estado de ánimo anterior. Lentamente tomé entre mis manos la de él que sostenía mi barbilla y sonreí de forma tentativa.

\- No te preocupes por eso, además, la soledad ya no importa, nos tenemos el uno al otro.- sentí las mejillas rosas, eso había sonado demasiado intimo para mi gusto. Jack sonrió de forma suave, diferente de las sonrisas taimadas habituales.

-Sí, somos compañeros.- Jamás admitiría lo mucho que me encanto esa declaración. Mi cabeza empezó a procesar las palabras anteriores del joven más el estado de ánimo decaído y llegue a una conclusión rápida. Jack quería un propósito, como el mío era llevar el invierno y disfrutar de ello. Mire por un momento la mano blanca que aun sostenía, notando lo grande que era en comparación con las mías y proseguí a expresar la idea que se formaba en mi mente.

-¿Jack y si… y si buscamos algo que te guste? Como yo amo llevar el invierno, encontrar algo que tu ames, que te haga sentir pleno.- Mi voz era insegura, no sabía cómo reaccionaría a mi idea –Piénsalo bien y si te apetece me lo dices.- Estaba empezando a divagar. Repentinamente sentí un par de bazos rodear mis hombros y mi cuerpo se tensó por un momento, pero luego me relajé y solo deje descansar mis manos contra su pecho.

-Gracias.- Su voz fue baja y amortiguada por las hebras blancas de mi cabello.

-¿Por qué?- Me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

-Por preocuparte tanto por mí.- Era irrefutable, Jack era adorable, pero seguramente si él me oía decir eso se ofendería. Jack al fin me soltó con una sonrisita en sus labios y se quedo mirando a la luna de nuevo, yo me apoyé en el barandal e imite su acción. Estaba secretamente un poco aliviada de que me soltara, eso de la compañía seguía siendo algo un poco ajeno para mí; pero habiendo pasado tanto tiempo en soledad no e sorprendía en lo absoluto.

-Entonces Jack ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?- Quería saber de una vez que era lo que podría contentarle, era muy inquietante y preocupante ver a mi enérgico compañero tan pensativo.

-Además de tu sonrisa…- Tenía aquella sonrisa diabólica. Era oficial, le gustaba mi vergüenza –La alegría, la felicidad en el rostro de los niño. Especialmente en tus inviernos; a pesar de la belleza de tu nieve, siempre hay un sentido melancólico en nuestra amada estación.-

- _Llevar alegría a mis hermosos y tristes inviernos…_ \- Era lo mejor que había oído desde los rumores del fin de La "Santa" Inquisición –Eres tan adorable.- Era inevitable decirlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Y como todo hombre que se respeta (gracias al cielo él no conocía esos tontos tópicos) se ofendió.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Lo siento tanto por mi tardanza, no merezco perdón (pero perdónenme) y ya poniéndonos un poquito serios, en realidad es que he estado teniendo un bloqueo terrible y perece que cada vez que intento hacer algo creativo me sale mal, seguramente es el comienzo de las clases (que detesto con todo mi kokoro). Gracias a los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos y espero que les guste este capítulo, a responder los reviews:

 **Chiqui2003:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra mucho que te este gustando mi humilde fanfic. Con respecto al largo de la historia no sé qué decirte, solo veamos a ver hasta dónde puedo exprimir mi cerebro.

 **Wand:** ¡Y yo amé tu comentario! Me encanta que te guste esta historia.

 **anonimo:** Me alegra mucho tu opinión, y es cierto, el final fue muy kawaii.

 **betzy johana1215:** ¡Aquí tienes la conti!

Aceptare cumplidos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (sean gentiles con mi kokoro) y les pido que me dejen sensuales reviews.

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
